The Lost Ranger
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: It's been a year since the Dino Thunder crew hung up their morphers, everyone has gone their own ways, and yet Tommy is feeling upset about something: Rated T for Language and such in later chapters... has been edited
1. Drunken Tommy

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER 

THE LOST POWER RANGER

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – REEFSIDE**

Hayley Johnson is busy working; it has been nearly two years since she helped the Dino Thunder Rangers when she notices a familiar face walk in.

"Well, well if it isn't Conner McKnight, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she asks

"Hey, have you seen Tommy around lately?" asks Conner

"No, why?" wonders Hayley

"I think we should discuss this in private!" suggested Conner

"Ok, come with me, Robbie take over, I'll be right back!" responded Hayley

"Alright boss!" responded the youngster; Conner follows Hayley into the back office.

"What is it?" wonders Hayley

"I was round his place the other day, see if he wanted to meet up with me, Kira, Trent and Ethan, they're coming to town in a few days, when I got there, all I could find where beer bottles everywhere… now he needs help, and I think we're the only ones who can help him!" responds Conner

"Oh man, right, call the others, I have to make a round robin of my own, Tommy has some old friends who can help, we don't have much time, get moving!"

"Alright, time to get this party started" joked Conner

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**KIRA FORD'S NEW YORK APARTMENT – NEW YORK CITY**

Kira Ford is getting dressed for an important interview when a young man comes out of the bedroom.

"Hey Alex, what you got planned for today?" wondered Kira

"Not sure, what time's your interview?" wondered the young man

"About 11:30 why, did you wanna do something afterwards?" "I thought after your interview we might spend the afternoon together!" suggested Alex "Sounds good to me sweety!" replied Kira as she felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist when suddenly they hear the phone ring, Alex walks over to the phone and answers it "Hello, Kira Ford's apartment" answers Alex "yeah sure, here she is!" he continues, passing the phone over to the former yellow Dino Thunder Ranger 

"Hello?" responds Kira "Hey Conner, what's up?" she wonders "Oh man, yeah, I'll be back tonight, be there first thing in the morning!" Kira then hangs up the phone and looks at Alex with a disturbed look upon her face

"What's up sweety?" he asks

"It's my former Science Teacher, he's in a spot of bother and I need to get back!"

"I'll come too, what's his name by-the-way?"

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver!" replies Kira, who then notices a shock look on Alex's face, "what is it?"

"Call your friend back, if I remember my history, there's only one person who can help Uncle Tommy!"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, he's sort of an adopted uncle, has been since I was 12!"

"Ok, you call who you need to, I'll call Conner back and tell him you're on it!" replies Kira, heading to the phone "Who you calling by the way?" she wonders

"The White Falcon's soul mate; the Pink Crane!" replies Alex

"I don't understand" replies Kira

"You Will sweety, you will" responds Alex, picking up his cell-phone, he begins to dial a number

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**KIMBERLY HART'S CONDO – MIAMI**

"Trinity Aisha Hart, will you sit down and have your breakfast?" Kimberly asks her daughter, when her cell phone goes off "Trini, eat your breakfast while I answer the phone then I'll take you shopping"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" squeals young Trini

"Hello" she giggles looking at Trinity

"_Mom, its A.J.!"_

"Alex? What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asks

"_I'm fine mom, Kira's great, it's someone else!"_

"Who?"

"_Your White Knight!"_

"Tommy?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Alex, it's been eight-years, I don't think he's ready to see me again!"

"_Mom, trust me, he's in a bad way and you're the only one who can help him, from what Uncle Jase and Aunt Trini have told me, Tommy Oliver needs his Pink **Crane!**" _Kimberly realises that it's been too long and they need to see each other again!

"You always were good at using my past against me!"

"_Mom, don't you dare accuse me of using your past when I use simple facts, anyway, I'm on my way to Reefside with Kira, tell the others they have twenty-four hours to get there, please do this mom… for me!"_

"Ok, for you, Trinity and me, plus…"

"_I know mom… you still love him, anyway, see you soon, I love you!"_

"I love you too Alex!"

"_Bye mom!"_

"Bye" and with that, she disconnected the line.


	2. Lightning Force

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER 

THE LOST POWER RANGER

"_I know mom… you still love him, anyway, see you soon, I love you!"_

"I love you too Alex!"

"_Bye mom!"_

"Bye" and with that, she disconnected the line.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – REEFSIDE – THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Hayley is just about to close up when she notices Ethan, Trent and Conner walk in

"Hayley, for this to work, we're gonna need to use the Cyberspace, is that ok?" asks Conner

"Sure, but I don't understand what you meant yesterday, Kira said what exactly?" wondered Hayley

"Kira told me that A.J. knows someone who can help get through to Tommy…"

"… And we're here to help make sure it happens!" comes a voice from the door Hayley turns round and notices Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Justin all stood there

"Billy? Oh thank you for doing this!" remarks Hayley

"Hayley, we're all happy, god knows you make me happy, now it's Tommy's turn to find out what happiness is, and Kimberly is the only one who can supply that for our former white ranger!" Conner looks at Hayley then Ethan

"Huh? Did anyone understand that?"

"My mom is the only one who can make Tommy happy!" came a voice behind the former Mighty Morphin', Zeo and original Turbo rangers "Glad you could all make it, my mom will be joining us in a few days!" they turned round and saw the young man who was going to be taking charge of what was known simply as **Operation: Falcon-Crane**

"Alex James Hart, as your adopted-surrogate uncle, I want an explanation!" ordered Jason

"Sorry Uncle Jase, not this time, my mom has been miserable, she has been ever since she first adopted me, and it wasn't my fault, she's been miserable because she's not had her soul-mate, I remember her telling me about the White Falcon and his Pink Crane, and she never knew that I could tell she was the Pink Crane, and talking to Aunt Ish, Uncle Billy, Uncle Rock and Uncle Adam, I found out that Tommy Oliver was the White Falcon, they need to be together or they'll be miserable forever!" after all the rangers within the room took time to digest what Alex just said, Conner stepped forward.

"Whaddya need?" he asks

"All of you to be in, otherwise it won't work!" Alex looks around the room, "Who's with me?" as soon as he asks the question, fourteen hands all raise into the air.

"Wait a sec, where's Kat?" wondered Tanya

"She won't be joining us!" replied Jason "Not after what she did!"

"Oh, and for the record, I'm running this little match-making scheme, Hayley is it?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"I'm Alex, Kira's told me so much about you, I need your help most of all!"

"How?"

"I'll let you know, firstly, can I use a computer? And could you brief the older rangers on what you know about Tommy Oliver since College?"

"Wait, did Kira tell you everything?"

"Just about!"

"Even that she was a…"

"No I guessed that she was the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"How?"

"When four kids all have the same bracelet on their wrist, of four of the Power Ranger colours, you put 2-and-2 together and get 4 Power Rangers!"

"Use any computer!" she replied to the young genius, then walks over to Billy, embracing him; she kisses him passionately "God I've missed you!"

As Alex goes onto his AOL IM he notices all the names he needed to see:

_**Rd-Lightspeed has logged onto messenger**_

_SorinFalcon has logged onto messenger_

Rd-Time-Force has logged onto messenger

_**Rd-Trbo-2 has logged onto messenger**_

**Lil-Eagle: Hey Guys**

_**Rd-Lightspeed: Hi A.J. what's up?**_

_SorinFalcon: I heard it was an emergency_

**Lil-Eagle: It is!**

Rd-Time-Force: What's up Alex?

_**Rd-Trbo-2: Yeah kid, whassup?**_

**Lil-Eagle: Operation: Falcon-Crane is a go, get all the rangers that you can together and wait for signal from me!**

_**Rd-Lightspeed: Will Do**_

_SorinFalcon: Message received and understood_

Rd-Time-Force: Jen's ready

_**Rd-Trbo-2: Sure thing, The Astro Megaship's ready anyway.**_

**Lil-Eagle: Another thing, if you don't get word from me, then don't worry, we succeeded but my mom needs this, anyway, I'd better go**

**Lil-Eagle has logged off messenger**

Alex turns round in his seat and faces the old rangers

"Right, I'm giving us seven days to make those two idiots realise they belong together, she may be my mom, but my god she is as brainless as Tommy!"

"Alex, we love you and everything, but you call your mother brainless again, and you'll have us to deal with!" responded Trini

"Aunt Trini, trust me, this will work, and the reason I'm giving us seven days, is the fact that Kira has a gig in Angel Grove and I wanna be there!"

"I have just one question to ask kiddo!"

"What's that Uncle Zack?"

"What gives you the right to interfere like this when we've known them both longer?"

"I'm Kim Hart's son, and this!" responds Alex lifting up his left wrist "**The Gold Lightning Morpher!**"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Cunning Plan

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Aunt Trini, trust me, this will work, and the reason I'm giving us seven days, is the fact that Kira has a gig in Angel Grove and I wanna be there!"_

"_I have just one question to ask kiddo!"_

"_What's that Uncle Zack?"_

"_What gives you the right to interfere like this when we've known them both longer?"_

"_I'm Kim Hart's son, and this!" responds Alex lifting up his left wrist "**The Gold Lightning Morpher**!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone looks at Alex in shock, all except Trini who smiles.

"Excuse me, but who is the scientist behind giving you your powers at this moment in time?" asked Billy

"I'll give you all one guess each, anyone who doesn't already know that is!" Alex smirked in response

"How about you just tell us A.J.!" ordered Tanya

"Oh Aunt Tanya, you can be such a bore! Ok, it was one of the former Mighty Morphin' rangers!" replied A.J. when Jason automatically turned his head to face Trini.

"You didn't happen to help with this did you sweety?" he asked

"Ok, I admit it, it was me, I created the Lightning Force powers! The Gold Lightning Powers was my first creation."

"Well sweety, I'm proud of you, and happy with your choice of Gold Ranger!" replied Jason, grinning

"Good!" replied Trini, grabbing Jason and kissing him passionately.

"Uncle Jase, Aunt Trini, chill, we have a job to do!" ordered A.J.

"Right, where do we start?" wondered Kira, gently sitting on Alex's lap

"Conner, did you say Tommy had beer bottles everywhere when you went to his place?" asked A.J.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Right, Uncle Jase, you and the older rangers are to go to Tommy's, you run him ragged, you have him sweating, and only when I call you in seven days from now are you to release him!"

"What's goin' on sweety?" asked Kira

"Well Kira, Jason and the Mighty Morphin', Zeo and Turbo rangers over there are going to give Tommy a thorough workout, BUT they're NOT to mention my mom! GOT IT?" he replied, ordering the original 3 teams

"YES SIR!" they all reply, giving a salute while standing to attention

"Conner, Ethan and Trent, I need you to keep up appearances until needed, Hayley, you too, we can't let either of them know ESPECIALLY not Tommy!"

"Agreed!" replied all the ex rangers and Hayley

(**Sorry it's not a longer chapter BUT my brain is on the fritz**)


	4. She's Back!

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_YES SIR!" they all reply, giving a salute while standing to attention_

"_Conner, Ethan and Trent, I need you to keep up appearances until needed, Hayley, you too, we can't let either of them know ESPECIALLY not Tommy!"_

"_Agreed!" replied all the ex rangers and Hayley_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**REEFSIDE AIRPORT – THE FOLLOWING DAY**

A.J. is pacing the floor faster than anything ever seen before.

"A.J. calm down, it's your mom and sister, they'll be just as happy to see you as you are to see them, so please sit down" begged Kira

"I'm sorry, I just want to see them both again, to be able to grab Trin and hug her, she is so sweet..."

"I know all of this already A.J., I've met them both remember!"

"... It'll be great to meet the woman who Doctor O has the hots for!" remarked Conner

"Stuff it Conner, you three are getting the bags!" replied A.J. grinning like a Cheshire cat when he looked at the arrivals gate and noticed a 29-year-old woman and her 10-year-old daughter (take into account this is 2006: approximately 9/10-years since they last saw each other) "Right you three, get ready, that's them!"

"Where?" asked Conner

"The lady in the summer dress and the girl with the cane!" replied A.J.

"Trinity is blind you see!" continued Kira

"Oh man!" responded Trent feeling bad

"Trent, if you dare say you feel sorry for my little sister I'll ask Kira to kick your ass back to the fucking stone age!" replied A.J. quietly, not hearing any footsteps behind him

"Alex James Hart, if I ever hear you using foul language in front of your baby sister again then don't think I won't have Kira beat you black and blue!" A.J. turned round suddenly and found himself face to face with his adopted mother, **Kimberley Ann Hart**

"Hi mom, how was the flight?" he asked in response

"It was great, I got treated like a princess!" replied Trinity

"That's because you are a princess Trin, you are my lil princess!" replied Alex

"What's that make me?" wondered Kira "chopped liver?"

"No Kira, that makes you the _queen of my heart_"

"Good come back!" responded Conner

"Conner, Ethan, Trent, follow us, you're getting the bags, oh, mom, Trinity, meet _The Three Stooges; Curly, Larry and Mo _also known as Conner, Ethan and Trent"

"Which is which?" wondered Kim

"Conner's red, Ethan's blue and Trent's white" replied Kira

"Hi Kira, I see you're still keeping this one on a tight leash!"

"I said I would" turning to Trinity "Do you want to meet my old school friends Trinity?"

"Yes please!" replied Trinity slowly making her way over to Kira who motioned for Conner, Ethan and Trent to kneel down, Trinity almost bumped into them and put her left hand to their faces one at a time.

"This is Conner" introduces Kira

"He's ugly!" replied Trinity laughing

"I resent that!" responded Conner, sulking, standing up, Trinity walks up to the next one and touches his face.

"This is Ethan" introduces Kira

"He's cute!" replies a blushing Trinity

"Thanks!" replies Ethan, also blushing, as he stand up, Trinity moves onto the last one.

"… And this is Trent!" introduces Kira

"He's cuter than Ethan!"

"Thanks Kid"

"I think Trent has a new admirer, alright mom, let's get you and Trinity to your new home!" informed A.J.

"Yeah… Wha'… What new house is this Alex James Hart?" wondered Kim

"We'll, you'll need somewhere to stay, I thought you might of liked a home!" replied A.J.


	5. Chat over Dinner

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"… _And this is Trent!" introduces Kira_

"_He's cuter than Ethan!"_

"_Thanks Kid"_

"_I think Trent has a new admirer, alright mom, let's get you and Trinity to your new home!" informed A.J._

"_Yeah… Wha'… What new house is this Alex James Hart?" wondered Kim_

"_We'll, you'll need somewhere to stay, I thought you might of liked a home!" replied A.J. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – THAT NIGHT**

A.J. is treating his mother and little sister to dinner at Hayley's Cyberspace, with them as always is Kira, when suddenly, in stormed Justin Stewart.

"If you ladies will excuse me!" apologised A.J. standing up, he goes over to Justin, "Uncle Justin, what's wrong?"

"Alex, I never knew Tommy could be such a pain in the ass!" Justin replied privately

"Why, what's wrong?" wondered A.J.

"He's getting suspicious as to why most of his former team-mates are taking such an interest in his well-being, and he's also getting annoyed that Tanya is asking about Kat, now I'm suspicious about that myself!"

"Listen Justin, if Tommy wanted you to know, he'd of told you, I just need to call Carter Grayson in Mariner Bay, we'll need ALL the reds involved!"

"All the reds?"

"Yeah, from Mighty Morphin to now!"

"This is getting chaotic!"

"Yeah, I want all yellows, pinks, and the only human female white ranger to be here to help with mom, EXCEPT Kat!"

"Right, I'll see what I can concoct!"

"Alright get going, otherwise Uncle Tom might wonder where his third blue ranger has gone!"

"Alright, just call them, I better go, you take care kiddo!"

"See ya uncle Justin!" and so with that, the two gents parted, and A.J. went back to his family

"And what was all that about young man?" asked Kim

"What ever could you mean mother dearest?" wondered A.J.

"ALEX JAMES HART either you tell me what is going on other wise Kira or no Kira I'm going to do what I should have done years ago!"

"Alright, alright, but you can't tell anyone you know..." turning to Kira "Could you take Trinity to another table please sweety?" he asked, Kira simply nodded, taking hold of Trinity's hand, who knew that A.J. and Kim wanted to have what they called a 'Grown-Up Conversation' "The others are all getting Tommy in shape, he was in a really bad way the other day, Conner had found beer bottles all over his house, and remembering what this Friday is, I thought it would be a good idea if we kept you company while you were here and they got his fitness back up!" All Kim could do was stare at A.J. as these words came out of his mouth.

"My Tommy?"

"Yeah!"

"I've gotta see him!"

"Not yet mom, trust me, he needs the exercise!" he replied, laughing

"Ok, but tell me, who else is involved?"

"Everyone!"

"You mean...?"

"Morphin through to Dino Thunder, well, when I call all the reds to get Tommy up to physical fitness that is!"

"Thank you Alex!"

"Mom, you don't need to thank me... I needed something to do!"

"Trinity will finally have her father back!"

"That's the plan!"

"Alex, I hope you don't think that this means you're..."

"Mom, you're my mom no matter what, you legally adopted me, you gave me the opportunity of a life, I'm **your **son... you're stuck with me I'm afraid!"

"Good thing too!" replied Kim, sharing a laugh with her son as they hugged each other tightly "I love you Alex!"

"I love you too mom!"


	6. DA DA DA DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Mom, you're my mom no matter what, you legally adopted me, you gave me the opportunity of a life, I'm **your **son... you're stuck with me I'm afraid!"_

"_Good thing too!" replied Kim, sharing a laugh with her son as they hugged each other tightly "I love you Alex!"_

"_I love you too mom!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TOMMY'S HOUSE – 2 DAYS LATER**

A yellow vehicle is being followed closely by a black hummer and a red sports car, out of the 3 vehicles stepped 9 different people all dressed in red, one of the men, steps up to the door and knocks, a few moments later, someone answers.

"May I help you?"

"Name's Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue, I believe we're expected!"

"And who told **you **to be here Grayson?" asked a voice behind the guy at the door

"Alex did, told me the op was going worse than expected, he wanted **all **reds on it so we're all here, what's your excuse Scott?" turning to the guy stood before him, "Are you Conner McKnight?"

"Yeah, that's right!" replied Conner, looking through the hoard of people who are filing into Tommy's front room. "Hunter? Shane? Hey guys, how you doin'?" he asked

"I was doing good until I got picked up by these clowns!" replied Shane

"Yeah, me too!" replied the former Crimson Thunder ranger... "What are we even doing here?" he asks the former Red Dino Thunder Ranger

"All the red rangers are going to get Dr. Thomas Oliver into physical fitness for Operation Falcon/Crane!" replied Carter

"Operation what?"

"Falcon/Crane... you see; before Tommy was the red Zeo Ranger, he was the white Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, and Alex Hart has recruited every single ranger to play match maker between him and Kim Hart!" responded Carter

"Ummm, who's Alex Hart?" asked a longhaired guy in red

"He's the adopted son of Kim, and he's the yellow dino thunder ranger's boyfriend, and he's one of my best friend's…" replied Conner extending his hand "I'm Conner McKnight"

"I'm Andros Karovan" replied Andros, taking Conner's hand and shaking it

"Now, who are the two guys I've not met?" asked Jason

"These are Shane Clarke the Red Wind Ranger and Hunter Bradley the Crimson Thunder Ranger!" replied Carter

"Nice to meet you both, now, we've gotta get Tommy sorted out… we only have 3 days!" ordered Jason

"Yes, oh fearless Sahib!" replied Rocky helping himself to food

"Does he know about Kim being in town?" asked Cole Evans, the red Wild Force ranger

"Not a clue!" replied Conner "... and we're to leave it that way until Friday!"

"Why till Friday?" asked the bald black guy

"Because that's the 12th Anniversary of our first date!" replied a voice coming from upstairs, they all turn around and notice Tommy stood there.

DA DA DA DUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH cliff hanger… is he mad? Isn't he? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	7. orders!

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Not a clue!" replied Conner "... and we're to leave it that way until Friday!"_

"_Why till Friday?" asked the bald black guy_

"_Because that's the 12th Anniversary of our first date!" replied a voice coming from upstairs, they all turn around and notice Tommy stood there._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tommy, how long you been stood there man?" asked Jason

"Long enough bro although I should knock you on your ass!" replied Tommy, walking down the stairs "Hi Carter, good to see you again!"

"Tommy, before you start, this was all..."

"... Alex's idea, I know, I heard!"

"He care's about you both Tommy!" replied Conner

"I have one question... how did you all know?"

"You can blame me!" admitted Conner "I came in last week to see if you wanted to get together this week as Ethan and Kira were coming into town, BUT when I came in... all I saw were empty beer bottles everywhere and…"

"You went to see Hayley and she told you to get in touch with everyone… BUT where does Alex fit?" wonders Tommy

"Oh, you don't know do you?" replies Conner, everyone watching

"Know what? WHAT HAS ALEX DONE?"

"Nothing much, he's dating Kira that's all!"

"WHAT?"

"Hey Tommy… chill, Alex and Kira are right for each other, BUT this isn't about them, we have two more days before you're to be ready, sharply dressed, and ready to woo Kim!" replied Jason

"Jase, it's been too long, how do I know she even loves me?"

"Because I've heard her cry herself to sleep ever since you guys saved her and Uncle Jase on Murianthis!" replied a voice from the door, they all turn round and see Alex and Kira stood there!

"I told you they were right for each other!" grinned Jason

"I'm guessing you found out everything!"

"Yeah, and so help me, when your mom finds out, she's gonna…"

"She knows everything, even what I'm planning!" replied Alex

"How?"

"I told her the other day!" he replied

"Why?"

"I don't take threats easily, and when my mom threatens me, I either listen or I get dangled from a tree!" replies A.J.

"Not by Kim… alright I'll do it… BUT…"

"No buts Doctor Oliver… you do this then you do it my way!"

"But?"

"NO BUT'S UNCLE TOMMY!"

"Fine!" replied Tommy, knowing he's beaten

"Good, now, ALL you red's, listen up, I want you ALL to run Doctor Oliver into the ground, I want you to keep him in shape until he's out of breath, and when he's on the verge of fainting, then and ONLY then, can you let him rest…" ordered Alex, leaving with a grinning Kira allowing the red rangers to work on Tommy


	8. the date

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_No buts Doctor Oliver… you do this then you do it my way!"_

"_But???"_

"_NO BUT'S UNCLE TOMMY!!!"_

"_Fine!" replied Tommy, knowing he's beaten_

"_Good, now, ALL you red's, listen up, I want you ALL to run Doctor Oliver into the ground, I want you to keep him in shape until he's out of breath, and when he's on the verge of fainting, then and ONLY then, can you let him rest…" ordered Alex, leaving with a grinning Kira allowing the red rangers to work on Tommy_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – FRIDAY NIGHT**

Tommy is sat at a table, wearing a black suit and white shirt, ready for seeing Kimberley Ann Hart again for the first time in years.

"Tommy man, chill, it's Kim… the girl you've liked since you became the green ranger!" reminded Zack

"I know Zack, I'm just hoping this turns out better this time and doesn't end up like Kat!"

"Well, you should know that Kim would never cheat on you, and she would certainly never call anyone else **better** than you, you're a great guy Tommy, Kim knows that and as for Kat… she's history, anyway it's nearly time for your date, so we'll disappear!" Zack responded ushering the other former rangers out of the door

"Ok, now I'm nervous, I need to do this but I'm nervous as hell!" he said to himself

"You think you're nervous, try being me!" responded a voice behind him, instantly knowing the voice, he turns back round and looks at the beautiful brunette before him.

"Kim!"

"Hi Tommy, it's been a while!"

"Murianthis!"

"I remember, Alex and Kira told me you'd cut your hair, but I didn't believe it!"

"Do you hate it?"

"No, in fact I like it!"

"Would you like to sit down?" he offered, pulling out a chair

"Thank you… you've not changed!" she giggled as Tommy went round the table to sit down, when suddenly, out of no where, appeared A.J., Conner, Trent and Ethan

"Good Evening, and welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace, would you care to peruse today's menu?" said A.J. offering Tommy and Kim a menu each, as Tommy and Kim took in the fact that the four young men were dressed up in suit's with bow-tie's, Conner with a red bow-tie, Ethan with a blue bow-tie, Trent with a white bow-tie and A.J., looking almost like James Bond in a black bow-tie.

"Why thank you!" replied Kim, trying not to laugh.

"Conner will be back momentarily to take your order!" responded A.J. walking away.

"Good evening, I'm Conner and I'll be your waiter for this evening!" grinned Conner "Are you ready to order?" he asked

"Yes, I'll have the vegetable lasagne!" responded Kim

"Excellent choice!" replied Conner "And for sir?"

"Make that two!"

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery good, and to drink?"

"A bottle of the cranberry juice and tell Hayley that you'll pay for it!" replied a grinning Tommy as Conner, Ethan and Trent stare in disbelief…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**25 MINUTES LATER**

Just as Tommy and Kim where finishing their meal a single stage light came on and focused on the stage where Kira was stood.

"Don't worry Doctor O. or you Kim, this is a song I heard a while ago, and it suits you both!" said Kira as A.J., Conner, Ethan **and **Trent got on stage and undid their tie's, Conner head's to the drums, Ethan to the keyboard and Trent to the bass guitar, as A.J. sets the other mic so he and Kira can sing together.

"Care to dance Kim?"

"I'd love to!" she replied, Tommy took her hand and led her to the dance floor

"**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing "_**

When they finish singing, they see Tommy and Kim kissing each other, so they all get off stage and head to the back office.

"We did it!" grinned A.J. holding onto Kira

Meanwhile, as Kim and Tommy finish kissing, they look at the stage and see it empty.

"I guess we got caught up in the moment!"

"No Kim, I wanted to do that, I never stopped loving you, I know I was with Kat, but I missed you… I'm glad I caught her cheating on me with that guy!!!"

"Do you know who he was?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, someone she works with, or so she said… apparently, I wasn't showing her enough affection!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Kim, can we not talk about the past, let's think about the future!"

"Tommy, there's something you should know!!!"

"What's that?"

"The real reason I sent the letter!"

_**I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING**_ was the theme from **_Armageddon_ **sung by **_Aerosmith_**


	9. the reason

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Kim, can we not talk about the past, let's think about the future!"_

"_Tommy, there's something you should know!!!"_

"_What's that?"_

"_The real reason I sent the letter!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**KIM'S NEW HOME – 30-MINUTES-LATER**

Tommy turns off the ignition and notices a motorcycle outside.

"Why is Jason's bike out here?" he asks as he gets out of the jeep and goes round to let Kim out

"He's taking care of the reason I sent the letter!"

'I wonder!' he says to himself, as Kim lets them both in, they see Trinity reading a book to Jason, as he couldn't read Braille

"… And so Cinderella married the handsome prince and they lived happily ever after!" said the young girl.

"Wow, that's a great story!" he responds smiling

"Who was at the door?" she asks, as Jason turns to the door, he notices Kim and Tommy

"One guess kiddo!" he replies

"MOMMY!" she yells as Kim launches herself to pick up her daughter

"Hey sweety, did Jason behave himself?"

"Yes, he sat still while I read him stories!" giggles Trinity

"Trini, I want you to meet someone!"

"Can I walk to him?" she asks as a Golden Labrador walks up beside her, Trini takes the reins and walks over to Tommy, Tommy notices that she looks like both him and Kim, he looks at Kim and whispers _"Is she mine?"_, all Kim can do is nod

"Tommy, meet Trini, Trinity, meet your father!" Trini just stops and her bottom lip starts to quiver, Tommy kneels in front of his daughter.

"Hello Trini!"

"Daddy?"

"Would your mom lie to either of us?"

"n. n. no, she loves me sooooooooooooo much, can I feel your face?" she asked, as she felt Tommy's hands on her arm

"Come forward a little bit more!" he responded she began to move forward a couple of steps when he looked at her "stop!" he continues quietly, he gently takes Trini's hand and puts it to his face.

"Mommy, wanna know something!" said Trini gently

"What's that sweety?" asked Kim

"Daddy's cuter than Ethan and Trent!"

"I think so too!" replies Kim, grinning

"If I may say so, you are a very pretty little lady!" replies Tommy, Trini immediately began to blush.

"Alex says I'm his little princess!"

"Who else lives here?"

"Alex and Kira, I like Kira, she's nice!"

"She was once a student of mine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, don't tell anyone else this **but **she was my best student!" replied Tommy

"Hey bro, I'll leave you guys alone!" said Jason, Tommy stood up and shook Jason's hand.

"Thanks bro, I know this might have been too much, what with Trini and now her sister living with you!"

"Hey, Trini and I are getting married remember, and Kelly isn't all **that **bad…"

"Ok, sorry!"

"No worries dude!" replied Jason, as Tommy got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you out Jase!" replied Tommy

"No, this is your first time with your daughter… I'll see myself out!" he replied, heading to the door as Tommy went to play with Trini

"Hey sweety, what do you wanna do now?"

"Will you tuck me into bed and read me a story please daddy?" she asked

"Ok, come on!" he replied, standing up, he takes Trini's hand, as her Golden Labrador leads the way

"Good girl Kira!" says Trini

"You named your dog Kira?" asks Tommy

"Yeah, she's kind, she sits with me and is nice, like Kira!"

"MOM!!! WE'RE HOME!" shouted a voice from downstairs

"Yay, Alex is home!!!" squeals Trinity

"Why don't we go say hi before you go to bed?" suggests Tommy

"Can we really daddy?" replies Trinity, all Tommy can do is smile at being called Daddy

As Alex and Kira are sat on the sofa, in a heavy make out session, unknown to them, Tommy, Trinity and Kim walk into the room, they see Kira's legs on top of Alex's, and his hands staying where Kim calls "acceptable" regions.

"Are we interrupting something?" asks Tommy

"Doctor O?"

"Uncle T. we didn't know you'd be here!"

"Alex, you know, you look good in that tux!"

"No mom, Kira looks better, you, Kira and Trinity put me and Tommy to shame!"

"That's true!" Kira and Kim both replied

"Alex, Daddy cuter than Ethan!"

"I wouldn't know princess, I prefer Kira myself!"

"Glad to hear that handsome!" replied Kira, Tommy is surprised to hear Kim's old nickname for him being used between Kira and Alex

"I love you too Kira"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – TWO DAYS LATER**

All the former rangers have come together to celebrate Tommy and Kim finally getting back together, as everyone is happily dancing away, Alex and Kira are sat Conner, Ethan and Trent happily talking about the weeks events.

"I didn't' think we could do it!!" remarked Ethan

"Well geez, thanks for the vote of confidence Ethan!" remarked a slightly upset Alex

"Come on Alex, you gotta admit, even you knew this was a long shot!" remarked Trent

"No Trent, I knew this would work… Conner, Kira, back me up here!" begged Alex

"Sorry guys, I gotta go with A.J. on this one, honestly, when did a plan of his never work?" asked Conner

"I mean, he won my heart didn't he?" grinned Kira, earning a kiss off A.J.

While they were busy chatting, Tommy was dancing with Kim while Jason was busy dancing with his favourite niece.

"Uncle Jay Jay?"

"What is it sweety?"

"Am I like my daddy?"

"Yes sweety, you're more like him than you think… but you're more like you're mommy than you're daddy!" he replied

"I love shopping! Can I help it?" she asked, when she hears something coming from outside…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

What's gonna happen next??? Find out next time 


	10. LIGHTNING FORCE POWER UP

_The only character I own is Alex (A.J) Hart, Trinity Hart and Kelly Kwan, all other characters are the property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_ MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS MEET POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

THE LOST POWER RANGER

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You wanna know what's gonna happen here?**

**I mentioned in chapter 2 about the Gold Lightning Ranger powers…**

"**HERE THEY COME TO SAVE THE DAY!!!"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Uncle Jay Jay?"_

"_What is it sweety?"_

"_Am I like my daddy?"_

"_Yes sweety, you're more like him than you think… but you're more like you're mommy than you're daddy!" he replied_

"_I love shopping! Can I help it?" she asked, when she hears something coming from outside…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE – SAME TIME**

"Uncle Jay Jay, I hear something outside!" said Trinity

"What is it sweety?"

"Scary noise!" she replied as her bottom lip started quivering

"Okay sweety, come on!" he replied, taking Trinity to her parents, "Guys, Trinity heard something outside!" he told Tommy and Kim

"What was it sweety?" asked Kim, immediately upon noticing this, Alex ran over…

"What's up?" he asks

"I heard a scary noise!" answered a scared Trinity

"Uncle Jase, did Aunt Trini bring her case?"

"She brought a case… why?" he replied

"I need it now… it's time!" he says, sternly

"Alex, what's wrong?" asks Kira when suddenly a smash comes through the window!

"**GOLD RANGER! I'VE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR POWERS!**" commands a voice from window

"Tommy, get everyone out of here!" orders A.J.

"I can help!"

"NO TOMMY, NOT THIS TIME… AUNT TRINI, THE MORPHERS!" shouts A.J., Trini slides the case over to Alex who stops it at his feet and punches in a code and opens it, as he does, the morphers instantly get taken out and Alex hands them out to everyone, the morphers look like simple bracelets, they put them on and Alex steps in front

"Ready guys?" Alex asks

"READY!" they respond, not knowing what to do, they let Alex morph first, so getting his morpher ready, Alex says the following words

"**LIGHTNING FORCE POWER UP!**" the other follow suit repeating not only the words, but the moves, and so we see Alex in his gold ranger uniform, Kira in yellow, Conner in red, however, Trent was in blue and Ethan was in green, and then there was a mysterious pink ranger (a/n: **who is this mysterious ranger?**)

"Hey, who's she?" asks Conner

"**WHAT??? MORE RANGERS??? HOW CAN THIS BE???**"

"You should never leave it so long before we meet Shockero!" replied A.J.

"**YOU ARE RIGHT FOR ONCE, BUT THIS TIME, MY MASTER WILL HAVE YOUR POWERS, AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP ME!**"

"You'll never win Shockero, you till them Alex is back, and this time, I'm taking this to the ultimate level!" replied Alex

"**THUNDEROIDS, ATTACK!!!**"

"Conner Go wide, Ethan, Trent take the middle, Kira, Ellie with me!" ordered Alex (A:N **Can you guess how Alex and Ellie know each other? I know, Kim Knows, Kira Knows and so does Trinity! Let's see if you can guess!**)

"RIGHT!" they all responded and went to work; Conner was attacked more ferociously than the rest

"Ellie, help Conner!"

"Right Alex!" she replied and then attacked the thunderoids that were attacking Conner

"Hey, you alright?" she asked him

"Yeah, am now, thanks!" he said, grinning under his helmet "Who are you?"

"I'll explain later!" she replied

"Agreed!" he responded, grinning under his helmet

"**THUNDEROIDS, DISAPPEAR!**" Shockero said loudly, opening a portal, they all disappeared, leaving just the rangers, in their uniforms… as the older rangers came back in, Trini stared in shock as she finally saw her creations come to life.

"Wow!" was all she cud say

"I know Trin, it's finally come to life!" grinned Jason as the 6 rangers stood there in uniform!

"**Lightning Force, Power Down**" said Alex, with that, the rangers change into their normal outfits. Everyone saw Ellie and A.J. hugging each other and Conner, Ethan and Trent looked on in shock.

"A.J. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shouted Conner

"Guys, I want you to meet my cousin, Ellie-Marie Hart!" replied A.J.

"Hey Kira, I see you're still keeping Alex on his toes!"

"No one else can do it Ellie, you know I'm the only one who can keep **Eagle boy** on his toes"

"That's true!" grinned Ellie who turns round and notices Kim "Hey Aunt Kim!"

"Ellie?"

"Yeah, dad said I could come here if I stayed with a responsible adult!"

"Well, I guess I could find somewhere… **but** you still have to go to School!"

"And I can arrange that!" responded Tommy

"Tommy Oliver?" asked a shocked Ellie

"Yeah!"

"Now I know why Aunt Kim had to come out here!"

"It was my fault… really!" replies Tommy

"Come on Ellie, let me introduce you to the rest of the team!" says Kira, grinning "Ellie, this is Conner, Ethan and Trent, guys, this is Ellie Hart!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**WOW!!! How many more characters are going to turn up?"**

**If you wanna see what the lightning force uniforms look like... let me know!!!**

**KEEP TUNED**


End file.
